United by Chance
by Madame Gema
Summary: Bella é uma garota madura de 16 anos, oque fazer quando descobre estar apaixonada pela irmão gêmeo de sua melhor amiga? Entre encontros e desencontros, eles se unem pelo acaso.
1. 1  The News

Acordei com a clara luz de um dia chuvoso em Forks, olhei para o relógio na minha comoda e vi que estava atrasada para o colégio. Tomei um banho rápido e corri com a minha velha picape vermelha, mas minha mente estava em outro lugar. Definindo em duas palavras Edward Cullen. Eu como uma garota madura de 16 anos, não devia ficar tendo paixonites de 12 anos de idade, apesar de eu ter a consciência do que estava fazendo, era meio que inevitável de se apaixonar por Edward Cullen, ele era lindo. Tinha olhos azuis-esverdeados, um sorriso de matar e um corpo que só de pensar ...

Escuto uma buzina alta, ah essa não era a primeira vez que quase causo um acidente por culpa de Edward. Sorte foi ter diminuído a velocidade enquanto pensava no meu anjo perfeito. Atravesso o portão da escola feito uma doida, mas não podia perder a minha primeira aula, pois seria a única em que sento ao lado dele. Chegando na sala ofegante todos voltam o olhar em minha direcção, incluindo o Sr. Banner e o meu Deus grego Cullen, entrei corando em um vermelho quase roxo. Me sentei ao lado de Edward, ciente do olhar dele em mim.

Bella você esta bem?

Edward era sempre tão educado, tão perfeito …

Bella? Bella?

Ah, oi

Então, você esta bem?

Uhum, porque?

Você esta muito vermelha. Observou ele sorrindo torto.

Ah mas é claro, eu sempre tinha de ficar vermelha. Como se já não bastasse o fato de mentir mal, ainda tinha de corar e me entregar sempre.

Novidade … Falei em voz baixa, mas não o suficiente pois Edward riu baixinho.

Nossa atenção foi chamada, e calados ficamos até o fim da aula.

O sinal bateu e Edward saiu rápido como sempre, minha próxima aula era de História que significava que veria Alice.

A Alice era irmã gêmea de Edward, conhecida também como minha melhor amiga desde que chegou em Forks, ela e seus pais se mudaram de New York para cá há um ano e meio. Mas o detalhe era que eu não sabia que seu irmão gêmeo tinha mudado tanto das fotos de quando era mais novo, ele veio de New York somente esse ano para morar com seus pais

Chegando na sala me deparo com uma Alice saltitante, típico.

Belinha! Aqui, Aqui! Falou ela alto, como se eu não já a estivesse visto.

Alice estava guardando um lugar para mim na roda, todos estavam sentados estilo indiozinho no chão.

Oi Ali! Disse sorrindo enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

Não vi sua picape vermelha, Charlie te trouxe?

Não, cheguei atrasada.

Aah!

Sra. Gilbert pediu silencio e a atenção de todos.

Queridos, o diretor Paul pediu para que lhes dissesse um recado. E vou pedir para que fiquem quietos enquanto eu falo, para depois eu responder as duvidas de todos vocês. Bom, o recado é o seguinte: Haverá uma viagem de acampamento na semana que vem, e durará duas semanas. Como vocês já devem saber esse ano vamos a um acampamento diferente, o Acampamento Teen Camp.

Quando a professora terminou surgiu um burburinho completo.

Bella você escutou isso? Vamos a um acampamento!

Alice não sei se vou …

O que? Como assim "não sei se vou"? Disse ela com uma falsa imitação da minha voz.

Olha aqui Isabella Marie Swan, nem pense …

Alice

… em me dizer que não vai porque a senhorita …

Alice

… vai sim, e se disser que não …

Ta, eu vou Alice. Disse quase gritando. Pensei e adianta discutir? Quando Alice põe algo na cabeça, definitivamente não há quem tire.

… você vai ver e … Ei espera, você disse que vai?. Assenti com a cabeça.

Awn Belinha te amo tanto. Ela disse enquanto me apertava em um abraço.

Eu sei Alie. Respondi enquanto retribuía o abraço fortemente.

Naquela tarde voltei para casa um pouco emburrada pelo fato de ter sido obrigada a ir nesse maldito acampamento, mas como conheço a melhor amiga que tenho bem sei que poderia estar morrendo que ela me arrastaria para esse acampamento.

Chegando em casa fui tomar um banho e preparar o jantar para Charlie, resolvi fazer uma lasanha quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Fui atender rapidamente imaginando que Charlie chegara mais cedo do trabalho, mas quando abri a porta fiquei em estado de choque. Não acreditava na imagem diante de mim, Edward Perfeito Cullen estava na minha porta com seu sorriso torto de matar. Resolvi que devia dizer alguma coisa e tentar retirar a minha cara de idiota que com certeza estava ali naquele momento.

Er...hum...Edward o que devo a honra? Oh santa merda, se meu ouvido ouviu direito eu acabei de gaguejar idiotamente.

Oi Bella, na verdade Alice me mandou aqui para te dizer uma coisa. Hum se importa se eu entrar?

Mas é claro que não, entre! Fiquei tão absorta com a presença dele que acabei esquecendo de convida-lo para entrar. Ai Deus!

Edward entrou e fomos nos sentar nas poltronas da sala, e um segundo pensando me lembrei que ele nunca havia estado na minha casa.

Então Bella, uma coisa não muito legal aconteceu com a minha irmã e …

O que? Me diz que ela não foi atropelada e …

Não Bella, se acalma. Não é tão grave assim, quer dizer para Alice deve ser. Bem, ela pegou caxumba e mandou te avisar que ela não poderia ir ao acampamento.

Oh meu Deus, Alice deve estar se sentindo péssima! Mas por um lado me poupa de ir obrigada a esse acampamento.

Bella a coisa não é tão simples assim. Ela quer que você vá.

Mas como assim? Se ela não vai, porque eu iria? Ela quer que eu fique sozinha lá?

Então, essa é a parte que eu entro. Ela quer que eu te acompanhe.


	2. 2 Metting Emmett

Eu não acredito no que acabei de ouvir, alguem faz o favor de me beliscar.

Eu nem sei o que dizer, deixa que resolvo com ela Edward. E me desculpe por isso.

Se conheço bem a minha irmã nada a fará mudar de idéia, e não me importo de te acompanhar Bella. Sei que não somos tão próximos, mas se Alice gosta de você tenho certeza que seremos bons amigos.

Bons amigos, aquilo soava melhor que nada.

Tenho que concordar que Alice não mudará de idéia. Bom então acho que será assim! Novos amigos? Eu disse enquanto estendia a mão sorrindo.

Novos amigos. Ele disse apertando a minha mãe levemente e me devolvendo um sorriso torto.

Bom aceita algum coisa pra beber?

Eu até queria, mas preciso ir para casa ficar ao lado de Alice antes que ela surt com a caxumba. Ah e seria bom também se desse uma passada por la, para ver se ela se anima.

Ah claro, claro! Vou ver se passo amanhã.

Então já vou indo.

Ok, te levo até a porta.

Nos despedimos com um aceno e sorriso.

Quando entrei corri para o forno, que graças a Deus não havia queimado a lasanha. Eu até agora não acreditava no que havia acontecido, ou melhor, o que vai aocntecer. Alice sem nem ao menos saber que gosto do seu irmão acabou me ajudando inconscientemente, eu simplesmente não demonstrava o que sentina por Edward na frente das pessoas e principalmente de Alice, ou pelo menos acreditava nisso.

Na manhã seguinte acordeu tarde, já era sábado e não tinha nada para fazer na parte da manhã.

Chalie havia deixado um bilhete avisando que havia saído com Billy para pescar. Eu já estava acostumada a ficar sozinha nos finais de semana, desde que tinha idade o suficiente para ficar sem uma babá. Minha mãe se separou e saiu de casa quando eu tinha 6 anos de idade, mas escolhi ficar com o meu pai.

Eu recebia visitas constantes de Renne e seu marido Phil, uma vez por mês ou eu ia vistalos na cidade onde eles moravam, em Phoenix. Graças a Deus eu tinha a sorte de ter pai e mãe amigos, o que sempre facilitou as coisas pra mim.

Fui tomar um banho demorado e depois comer um cereal, lavei meu prato e escovei meus dentes antes de sair. Liguei minha velha e barulhenta picape e fui para casa dos Cullen, eles tinham uma grande casa um pouco afastada da cidade. Chegando na casa estacionei minha picape, e estranhei p carro do Sr. E Sra. Cullen não estarem lá, só havia o volvo de Edward e uma moto que eu nunca havia visto.

Apertei a campainha e demorou alguns minutos até a porta se abrir e eu me deparar com Edwrad, ele estava com o cabelo molhado que dizia que havia saído do banho a pouco tempo. Não me culparia se minha expressão estivesse idiota nesse momento, esra demais para sanidade de qualquer garota. Ele estava definitivamente sexy.

Bella não vai entra? Disse ele me tirando do meu transe pessoal.

Ah, hum respondi enquanto passava pelo batente da porta.

Alice esta la em cima no quarto dela.

Vou la então. Disse subindo a escada e Edward ia para cozinha.

Chegando em frente ao quarto da Alice ouvi gargalhadas, e uma em espicial estrondosa. Bati duas vezes na porta e ouvi um 'Entre' meio ás risadas.

Quando entrei havia um cara grande em cima da Alice a enchendo de cócegas, demorou uns segundos para eles notarem a minha presença. Quando vi o rosto do garoto vi que ele não me era estranho, mas não me lembrava da onde eu havia visto-to. Sei lá, devo ter visto em alguma foto.

Belinha você veio. Me disse uma Alice de bochechas inchadas, com um sorriso fraco.

Ali meu deus, você esta bem? Eu disse enquanto ia na direção dela abraça-la.

To sim Belinha, só quero mesmo que essa tortura acabe logo.

Quando eu ia responder a Alice o cara grandalhão nos interrompeu.

Eai Ali não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

Ah me desculpa Emm, mas quando estou com a minha melhor amiga esqueço de tudo e de todos. Eu dei uma risadinha e estendi a minha mão para o grandalhão.

Prazer Bella Swan, melhor amiga da anãzinha ali. Disse enquanto apontava para Alice sorrindo. Ela fez uma careta e mostrou a língua.

Prazer Emmett Cullen, primo da doende de jardim ali. Ele disse apertando a minha mão com uma certa força, e rindo.

Ei seus traidorezinhos. Alice resmugou emborrada. Ficamos alguns segundos rindo até me lembrar de uma coisa.

Alice cadê os seus pais? N~so vi o carro deles.

Depois pensei na minha pergunta e deduzi que a moto na garagem era do Emmett.

Eles me abandonaram dizendo que eu não tinha nada de em pegar um caxumba, e foram se divertir na nossa casa de praia na Califórnia. Alice fez a cara de emburrada mais resmungona que já vi.

Ai Alice, só você mesmo.

Ué mas é verdade Belinha.

Maninha larga de ser dramática, eu estou aqui cuidando de você. Isso não conta?

Edward havia entrado no quarto e agora sentava no pé da cama de Alice.

Ah mas é claro que conta Ed.

Esqueci de te dizer, o Jasper ligou e disse que esta vindo com a Rosalie te ver.

Eba! Finalmente Jasper e Emmett vão se conhecer. Disse uma Alice animada.

E não se esqueça da Rosalie. Eu disse a Alice.

Ah e a minha cunhadinha é claro!

Rosalie e Alice são as minhas melhores amigas, mas nos só nos vemos nos finais de semana ou depois da escola, ela estuda com o seu irmão Jasper em PortAngeles.

Ficamos conversando até os dois chegarem, Emmett e Jasper foram apresentados. E Rosalie e Emmett estão trocando uma série de olhares significativos ou é impressão minha?.

Já estava escurecendo e era melhor ir me despedindo.

Bom gente é melhor eu ir indo, porque já esta ficando tarde.

Ah não Bella, fica aqui essa noite. O Jasper e a Rosalie também vão ficar. Alice disse com a voz dela persuativa e já clichê para quem convive com ela.

Mas Alice os seus pais não vieram para casa.

Ah Belinha isso não é desculpa, e você sabe muito bem que a minha mãe e nem o meu pai ligam para isso.


End file.
